At Night
by StarsOfYaoi
Summary: *ItaNaru, lime, One-Shot* Betraying those he cares for by allowing an enemy to hold him close. But his guilt is his pain... still accepting that forbidden love.


**StarsOfYaoi:** another pointless one–shot. I think I start loving these… er. This is dedicated to two people, Agni and Tsubaki–hana, because… well, because.

……………………………………………

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** (ItaNaru YAOI) At night. Anything can happen, and even the worst enemies can find a moment of peace without the need to hate or fight.

**Warnings:** shounen ai. Yaoi. BL. Whatever. Means boy x boy love. Don't like don't read don't flame. The only flame here is the youthful one Rock Lee possesses.

**Disclaimer**: if I were Masashi Kishimoto… hell I am glad I am not. If I were, Naruto would not exist. It's too troublesome to create a story out of thin air…

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

……………………………………………

**At Night**

**One-Shot**

---...---

_Shadows rest on ground's lay_

_Hiding secrets in their shape_

_Light may rule them light may tame them_

_In the end it's dark that wins_

---...---

It was quiet. A slow, cool breeze was blowing above the trees, making the leaves rustle and tremble lightly; there was no noise, everything so silent it was almost unreal.

The village was hidden by a soft blanket of darkness, the people sleeping since it was almost midnight; some dark shadows once in a while flashed in the middle of the empty streets, sign that the village was well protected by its shinobi, but even they were silent and almost undetectable as they patrolled.

Just above the rooftops, the Hokage Mountain stood tall and proud, the faces of the ones that died to protect the village as well enveloped in a thick silky darkness, majestic faces during the day now looking almost… scary.

They were still protecting the place they died for.

…

He loved the village.

It didn't matter people would hate him… insult him, hurt him, and abuse him.

This was where he was born, where he'd lived and where the people he cared for lived. His only dream was to protect it, to show that he cared. To show that no matter what, he belonged there.

He would never let that dream fade away, no matter what would happen, no matter what others could think.

That's why it hurt.

It hurt knowing he was secretly lying to them all.

---...---

_Shameful secrets lay awake_

_In the night where shadows live_

_Hiding sorrow hiding pain_

_Denial in day, clear in night_

---...---

Strong arms encircled his frame, all thoughts forgotten in the gesture.

Was it care?

Was it…

Bright blue eyes slowly closed, his body leaning into the touch he desired so much, he lusted for, he _longed_ for.

"Mine…" was the whisper that reached his ears.

Like always, deep silky voice claiming him. Whenever the pale moon was shining, he would come. Years passed, seasons changed, but the promise, the need, the presence, everything he needed. Remained.

"Yes," he whispered back. Just like every other time. And it was true.

Lips melting against his own, sweet smoothness laced in heated kiss, nothing mattered, but the pleasure, the need, the lust and the heat…

And the pain.

There would always be pain.

He was betraying what he held so dear, he was lying and fooling around, against all he believed into, against all he grew up to stand for.

Blissful pleasure.

Sinking sin.

---...---

_Sinful thoughts begging breaths_

_Need possession wishing bliss_

_Dark is hiding light in vain_

_Cause at night pleasure is pain_

---...---

Lust and pleasure growing stronger. Fingers tracing the pale skin over and over, caressing, stroking, touching, brushing. Tongues darting and dancing together as lips met again and again, never stopping, never pausing.

"More…"

Pleading for the pleasure to continue, surrendering to the touches, never resisting. He'd never been able to.

When had this started? When his walls started to crumble and when had he surrendered to the feelings he'd tried to suppress for so long?

Maybe because… those crimson eyes had been the first to actually acknowledge him for what he was, and not for what was sealed inside him. The enemy he was fighting during the day looked at him and respected him for his own strength, not for Kyuubi's…

---...---

_Shuddering breathe lusting sigh_

_Being owned to own back_

_Gasping need of burning desire_

_Where day reveals, night hides_

---...---

A plead.

Desire burning inside him stronger faster the need.

Because where shadows hid the truth, he let his dream shatter down in front of the only one that could tame his heart, his spirit, his soul.

A name, barely whispered, lost in the night.

Night was a friend, hiding his sin, hiding his lies…

Hiding his betrayal.

Because at night, he let his worst enemy hold him in his arms, kissing, biting, licking… owning him completely.

"More… please…"

When would during the day beg like this for such a pleasure, for such a pain?

When would his mates, his friends, the people he cared for see what he really was and turn their back on him because of his feeling?

He would try to forget, each rising sun, of the passion of the night.

Because these feelings, these emotions, were banned away by the sun.

The heat was so strong it burned him completely, penetrating him like a flame, incinerating his soul from the inside. He could feel the touches, he could feel the need, the seething desire, and he just let himself go to a touch that called out for forgiveness and pain…

Because he was giving himself away to the only one he tried to resist when light shone.

---...---

_Swollen lips heated kiss_

_Is this night's bliss blossoming?_

_Like a flower born in the moon glow_

_When morning light shines, it disappears_

---...---

Pain seared through his body, but it was welcomed as well, because he deserved every bit of pain for the pleasure that followed.

Sighing he leaned more into the touch, brushing his face against midnight black hair that were now untangled. He loved the feeling of it against his cheeks.

"_I want you…"_

"_And I want you to have me…"_

Words. He knew the meaning of what he was doing… of what he was allowing him to do to him. But he couldn't care less.

It was not about the pleasure, though there was pleasure above anything else.

It was because he felt warm and wanted.

It was because it was wrong.

And he loved it.

He gasped at the sheer jolt as the other moved inside him. Hard. Fast.

---...---

_Mine to own mine to take_

_Body and soul I lay my claim_

_No words can stop me no beg at all_

_Because on night alone I devour your soul_

---...---

Fingers searching for an anchor, feeling the silky texture of a black cloth under his naked back, blue ocean eyes snapped open in the rush that ended it all, feeling it approach, welcoming the bliss with a strangled cry that brought to the wind a single name… the name of someone that in Konoha was forbidden to say.

"Itachi!"

And blue eyes met crimson swirling ones in the peak of the pleasure, enveloped in a sinful embrace that went further from right or wrong, further from existence.

And again, silence hugged both.

He closed his eyes, resting his head on the warm naked chest of the older man resting on him, trying to recover his breath and the strength he lost, tears once again making their way on his cheeks.

Guilty feelings because whilst in the day e fought against the threat Itachi was, at night he belonged to him.

The only moment where the line between hatred and love melted away into nothingness, when being enemy or ally meant nothing, when the claws of passion were the only thing that mattered.

Sanity.

Desire.

Lust.

Love…

---...---

_Pleading voice reaching the sky_

_Searching for release_

_Haunting tone all in vain_

_Crying loudly deep in pain_

---...---

Long smooth fingers brushed away the tears, a pair of lips finding their way on his, not sweet, never sweet, but warm against the cold wind.

A kiss that meant nothing and everything.

Because opposite of him, the other risked nothing.

No guilt. No pain, not at all.

Did it mean something for him? He would never know.

Words meant nothing in the night, when he couldn't even see the face of the one he learned to yearn for in his dreams and in his nightmares…

Cold hit his bare skin as the figure over him moved away.

Far behind the mountains a stray light was having its way over the dark blue sky, signalling the night was coming to an end.

Like every other dawn, he would escape.

Maybe there was some guilt for him too. Because he ran away before the sun could touch his skin… before it could warm him up.

"I'll be back…" he breathed against his ear, making him shudder.

Like every other night.

"I'll be back for you, Naruto…"

---...---

_Shadows vanish when light comes_

_Like mist when rain falls down_

_Leaving nothing but melancholy_

_And the faint smell of a lost dream_

---...---

And blue eyes fixed on the approaching morning, waiting for another day filled with sparkled illusions and concealed desires.

And even if he was betraying his village and his dreams by allowing his body to be taken every night… he didn't care.

Because his dreams were clear like the day.

But his desires belonged to the night.

And the sun chased away the remembrance of the darkness.

Every morning. Every dawn.

In an endless circle.

**Owari**

……………………………………………

**StarsOfYaoi:** well, that was it. Was it too… explicit? I don't think, but please let me know kk? Review :)


End file.
